


There's Love....Then there's Crowley

by Cookielove4427



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookielove4427/pseuds/Cookielove4427
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Lexi Fields. I live with two guys, which I seem to call my family, since both of mine died (I'll spare you the details). We go on hunting trips, meet angels, demons, and more. But one day, I'll meet the one demon that's different then the others. Sure, he's the same, attitude wise....but.. I think I like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lovely Awakening

"Deeeeeaaan! You jerk! Switch back my conditioner,  **now**!" I screamed from the shower as I stared in utter horror at the collection of flies in my conditioner. I heard the muffled laughs of both of the boys as I scrambled for a towel, shampoo still in my hair, then knocked the door open with my foot. Dean and Sam were looking at me with blank faces, then they burst into laughter. I hit Dean in the arm and grabbed some bubbles from my hair, blowing them into Deans face.

"Well that's what you get when you put sand in my burger, payback bitch!" he swatted the bubbles away and I ran back into the bathroom, throwing my towel down and going back into the shower. I rinsed my hair off and turned off the water. I grabbed the towel and grabbed some clothes from the suitcase in the living room, then went back in the bathroom to finish washing off my hair. After I got out I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and Pink Floyd tank under a black hoodie. I grabbed my black combat boots and walked out of the bathroom, still staring at Dean, then I sat down on the couch, wrapping my long red hair up in a towel.. "So, how was your shower?" Dean said, trying not to stifle a laugh

"Shut up, you  **do** realize that I'll get you back, right?"

"Lexi's right, Dean. The only one that's pretty decent at pulling pranks rather then you is her, and she's had some pretty good pranks" Sam said

"Oh! Like the time we soaked his toothbrush in warheads?" I pointed at Sam and he started to laugh.

"Yeah! Or the time we drizzled honey on his face when he was sleeping?" Sam said, trying to stop laughing.

"Yeah! Oh god, those were hilarious!" I was almost on the floor laughing when Dean hit Sam on the arm and I sat back on the cough again, taking the towel out of my hair and brushing through my hair. Dean checked his phone and Sam looked at Dean, a confused look coming across his face.

"Any word from Cas yet Dean?" Sam said. I had known Castiel for a while and we had met a few times. I firstly met him when Lucifer rised ( Which we are  **still** dealing with), and then the time when he came looking for Sam and Dean because they were gone for a few days, which they later explained that was because the Trickster kidnapped them.

"Not yet. He said he was going to call me when he found him" Dean said, grabbing a beer from the fridge and twisting off the cap, taking a swig.

"Um, excuse me. Found  **who** now? Care to spare the girl some details?" I said.  _What the hell are they talking about? They never told me **anything!**_

"Well, when we were away at that convention while you were in that one hotel nearby, there was a girl named Becky who told us that there was a demon by the name of Crowley that knows the location of the Colt" Dean said

"Wait, the  **gun?** I thought Bela had it. You know, after she stole all of your guys's lottery tickets and then ran off with them and the Colt" I smiled and Dean furrowed his eyebrows

"Yeah, but apparently ten years ago, before she supposedly gave the Colt to Crowley she made a crossroads deal to kill her parents. We thought she gave the Colt to Lilith but apparently not..and now we have to go get it back so we can ice the lord of demons himself" Dean said.

"Yup, and Cas is tracking Crowley now, so were gonna go after him and get the Colt back" Sam said.

"Do you guys honestly think it's  **that** easy to just...get a gun from a demon? We probably know he has backup, so what are we gonna do?"

"Simple, you'll come, and we'll get more help. Honestly, I think we need all of the help we can get" Sam said.

"Well, other then me, who else are we gonna bring with us?"

"Jo" Dean said, taking another swig of his beer.

"Oh, well then, I guess were set" I shrugged my shoulders and just as Sam went to go get a beer, Deans phone went off.

***Deans POV***

"Got him" Castiel said

"Good, so what's going on?" Dean said.

"Even as we speak it's......going...down" Cas said, trying to sound like Dean, or any human for that matter.

"  **Going..down?** Okay, huggy bear, just don't lose him" Sam and Lexi raised an eyebrow at Dean, then he shushed both of them.

"I won't" Cas said. Dean took another drink of his beer and finished it off, throwing it in the trash, then Cas spoke on the other line. "I followed him. It's not far, but- it's layered in enochian warding magic....I can't get in"

"That's okay, we'll take it from here" Dean hung up the phone.

***Lexis POV***

"Alright, so what are we gonna do now?"

"Well we gotta go pick up Jo, then were all good." Dean said. We packed up our clothes and everything we brought to the hotel, gave back the key, and drove off to go get Jo.


	2. Meeting the Demon Himself

We pulled up at Ellen and Jo's house.  Dean knocked at the door and Jo came out with a black dress on.

"Hey Jo, um...wow. You look....nice" Dean said, eyeing her up and down, which earned Dean a hard punch in the arm by Jo.

"Shut up Dean, let's just go, ok?"

"Yeah Dean, we should probably go if we wanna get Crowley, were losing daylight here" I said.

"Oh hi Lexi. Haven't seen you in a while" Jo said, smiling.

"Yeah it's been forever! We should probably go then". We walked down to the car and piled in, Jo and I in the backseat (of course). After possibly the  **longest** car ride in my life, we made it to a large mansion with gates in the front. We parked down the street so the demons couldn't see us (because they were bound to be there  **anyways** ). We let Jo go ahead first.  She pressed the buzzer and a voice  yelled through the speaker.

***Jo's POV***

"Hello?" the voice through the speaker said

"Hello, my car broke down, I-I need some help" Jo said, trying to sound desperate.

"I'll be down in a minute" the voice said.  We heard the creaking of the gates opening and we hid in a bush near the front. Two men walked out and Jo walked forward.

"Evening pretty lady. Get yourself on in here" one of the men said

"I just need to make a call" Jo said nervously

"You don't need to call anyone baby.  We're the only help you're ever gonna need" the man said,  looking back at the other man, smirking.

"You know what? I think I should just wait by my car" she started to back away but then the man grabbed her arm, then his eyes went black.

"We said.. Get your ass in here"

Jo turns around and throws him to the ground, then Dean and Sam run over and stab both of the demons, flashes of orange coming from their bodies.

"Nice work Jo" Dean says. he handed Jo a bag, then she pulled a pair of wire-cutters out .

"Okay, shall we?"

***Lexis POV***

I stood up from the bushes and waited for the boys signal for the all clear, but they had already gone without me.  _Go ahead, take all the credit for yourself! Its_ ** _totally_** _fine._ I walked around to the back of the mansion and to my surprise it was open. _The boys probably went that way when they went to go cut the power._ I walked through the doors and ended up in a large living room. The song "Everybody Plays the Fool" by The Main Ingredient was playing on a stereo and there was a video on a projector being played of the Nazis. I smirked and looked at the TV.

"Some fetish this Crowley has" I muttered, trying to sound quiet. I looked at the bottle of Craig sitting on the coffee table near the projector. "Then again... he  **does** have a good taste in alcohol" I smiled and walked around, then I heard someone yelling in the other room.

"How about you don't miss, okay! Morons!" a deep-sounding man yelled from the other room. I jumped, m gaze moving to where the voice had been.

"Damn, he's got a shouting voice then." I said softly. I walked into another room, which I assume was his bedroom. It had a large white bed frame and a red and black comforter that overflowed the frame, completed with a butt load of pillows and throws. There was a large fireplace facing the bed and a nightstand on both sides of the bed, the headboard of the bed carved with celtic knots. "Good god Crowley, you do like your indulgence in comfort, don't you?" I said to myself,  running my fingers over the carvings, then I heard a sound come from the living room.  _Crap, it was probably Crowley._ I moved to try and hide behind his bed, but it was already too late. A man appeared with a black suit, dark grey tie, and dark brown hair, his eyes moving over to me, brow quirked in curiosity.

"Well, hello darling. May I ask why you are in my boudoir at the moment?" he said, with a dark british accent. My first instinct was to run out of the room so I did exactly that. Crowley just stood there, not a word coming out of his mouth. I ran towards the nearest exit, but not before screaming at Crowley.

"Your demon bitches are  **dead,** by the way! Just thought you should know!" I smiled and ran out of the door, slamming it behind me. I turned around, walking to where Sam and Dean had parked the Impala and was met with an empty road then I realized, Dean and Sam had left without me.

I started to walk down the road. Bobbys' house was only a half hour away, so it wouldn't be long. Then again it was like 10:00 at night! I'm not gonna get raped, right? Still not taking my chances with "Crowley" or whoever he is. I reached the end of the road and turned left, then sighed.  _This is gonna take a while...._

_~~~~~_

I walked up to the doors of Bobby's house and opened the door, all of the lights were off. Suddenly I got knocked to the ground by Dean. "Ow Dean! What the  **hell!"** I hit his arm and he finally realized who it was.

"Oh hey Lexi, where have you been? he pulled me up and I brushed off my shirt and pants.

"Well for  **your** information  **you** left me, and I had to deal with short suave and british" I sat down on the couch and he turned a few lamps on, chuckling at the name.

"Oh, guess we were so into getting the Colt that we forgot you, sorry bout' that."

"Yeah you better be sorry, the prankings only gonna get worse from here, buddy" I poked him and he threw me a pillow.

"Go get some shut-eye. Were gonna need it if were gonna ice Lucifer tomorrow"

"Yeah, night Dean" I said,  snuggling into the blanket

"Night" he shut off the lights and I was left in the pitch black with not one ounce of me trying to go to sleep.


	3. Demon Arguments

I woke up and the house was silent. I got up from the couch and walked around, then looked at a note that was left on the table.

 _"Lexi, we left without you because it was too dangerous and we didn't want you to get hurt, we'll be back in a few days or so. Don't leave or get yourself in trouble -Sam and Dean"_  

I left the note on the table, then walked to the kitchen, pouring a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table near a small TV. As I sat there eating, the TV turned on by itself, the sound of static filling the room. I got up and grabbed a knife from my pocket. "Cas? This is you, right?" No response. "Cas this  **better** be you or I swear to god I will  **stab**  you in the neck!" I yelled. Still no response. Then I heard the front door open. I scrambled for a hiding place, which I found to be Bobby's room, locking the door and hiding behind the bed. I heard footsteps and the sound of a man clearing his throat. I looked at the crack through the bottom of the door, the footsteps walking past it. I sighed heavily, then the footsteps backtracked to my door again.  _S_ _hitshitshitshit._  The door opened and the same man I saw the other day was in the room.  _Frickin' Crowley._ "Well, hello again" I said, the knife still in my hand. I stood up, knowing there was no use of hiding now.

"Hello darling, thought you'd be here" Crowley said, keeping his distance.

"Um, mind the extreme noseyness, but how the  **hell** did you know where I was?" I took a step forward, walking around the bed so I could properly stab him. We were about a few feet away from eachother.

"Perhaps we haven't been properly introduced. Crowley, King of the Crossroads, demon, etc, etc" he said, smirking.  _Well shit, Dean has Ruby's knife...the_ ** _only_** _demon knife we own..I'm screwed._ I took a step back and landed on the bed without noticing it was so close. Crowley walked over to me. "Plus, people usually meet me in a bedroom anyway" he smiled.

"What are you trying to say?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh,  **nothin** **g** ". I sat up and he was about arms length from me "What's your name sweetheart?" he said.

"Why should I tell  **you**?" I said, sneering at the demon. he raised an eyebrow in surprise, then chuckled.

"Because this is how we meet other people. We give them out names, we meet, then eventually get into a relationship, or other things happen" he said, his voice filling the room.  _Man, I hate to admit it, but his voice...is..kinda cute, Ya know? I don't know, just shut up me. You do_ ** _not_** _crush on demons..oh god, what am I thinking...my mind is a mess._ I thought in my head as I looked at the demon. He then smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just going to keep that one between us darling. Don't want to humiliate anyone, do you?" he said. He walked around the room and sat down on the opposite side of the bed, patting the spot next to him. I looked at him in confusion, then anger, sitting at the way corner of the bed to make sure he went nowhere near me.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything" I scoffed and the demon raised an eyebrow.

"Not precisely. Did you know that some demons also happen to read minds? It's pretty interesting to see what others are thinking, you mostly" he smirked and my eyes widened.  _He just read my mind...shit._

"Would it kill ya to stay out of a girls mind? There's some messed up crap up here, not to mention it's my head!" I sneered at him, then he grinned

"Well then what's the use of a power unless you can mess around with it? You have to have at least  **some** fun, right?"

"I seem to get around it pretty well, stating that I am a human. I don't need any of your mind-hoodoo anyway"

"See, we are the perfect couple" Crowley said.

"What?" my voice got louder, Crowley just staring into my eyes.  _It was almost like he was reading my soul, or just plain looking through me. I feel violated now.._

"Nothing, but you'll see..eventually" my eyes widened and I stood up, then Crowley waved a hand at the door. It slammed shut, echoing down the halls of the empty house.  _Well, I'll just stay here then.._

"Why  **are** you here anyway, you suited sonofabitch!" I sat back down on the bed and he scooted a little closer.  _I need to stop hanging around Dean, I'm starting to sound like him.._

"Fiesty one, I see. Well, simply put, I wanted to see who my burglar was. I wasn't going to go after you because I had already dealt with two boys just before you: Gigantor and Covergirl" Crowley said. I tried not to laugh, then he raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, Dean and Sam  **are** built up to their reputations" 

"So you  **do** know them then?" he smiled and my eyes widened.  _Crap, you're not supposed to tell him about the boys! Stupid, stupid Lexi!_ I face-palmed.

"Nice name love. Suits you quite well, if I must say" I blushed and smiled, then I wiped all emotion from my face. Crowley suddenly stood up and the bed equaled itself out, me falling onto my back. I stood up, brushing off my shirt. "Sorry love, but I'm afraid I will have to take my leave. Deals to make, people to kiss, the usual. I'll make sure to stop by tomorrow though, if the boys aren't back" He waved his hand again and the door opened, then he brushed his hand under my chin, smirking. I tried to slap his hand away but every bone in my body couldn't. He snapped his fingers and in the blink of an eye, disappeared just like that. I walked out of Bobby's room and sat down on the couch in the living room.  _Why didn't I slap him?_ I sat on the couch thinking about what just happened when I started dozing off, then I fell asleep, the sound of the static filling the room.

**AU: Well then..How's the story going for you guys so far? I think honestly it is pretty hard to start at season 5, but that'll only make the story longer, which is good :) Put in the comments what your favorite part was, I would like to hear some feedback!**


	4. Pranking Wars

 

The next morning, I shook off any lingering thoughts of Crowley, because I've still got a job to do.

_Dean revenge._

I got up from the couch and paced around the room, trying to think of the best idea to prank Dean. He was still gone so I had  **a lot** of time to plan. My mind suddenly lit up and I jumped at the thought of it. "Foam! Is that okay? It  **could** be.. No! Stupid Lexi!" I said aloud and then re-thought my plan, walking into the kitchen. I looked down at the counter, smirking. There was a packet of blue Kool-Aid just sitting there. I smirked "This'll work just perfect..." I ran into the bathroom and took off the shower head, then poured the Kool-Aid between the pipe and the shower head, then I mixed some up in his shampoo and conditioner.  I screwed the head back on and I washed the rest of the Kool-Aid left on my hands. I sat down on the couch and waited for the boys to come home.

                                                                                  ~~~~

A few hours later, I heard a loud knock on the door, then the sounds of keys jingling. I smiled, knowing that the boys had finally come home.

"Lexi? Are you here? Dean said, his voice filling the empty room.

"Yeah, I'm here" I said, standing up. I walked over to Dean and Sam.

"Hey, how's it been? You know, with you being at the house alone? Sam said.

"It's been fine. Oh and I forgot to ask, where did Bobby go? I know he's all wheel-chaired up and stuff, but can he still go on hunting trips?" I said. Dean and Sam put down their duffle bags on the couch and Sam sat down, Dean going to grab a beer out of the fridge.

"He went on a hunting trip with a few of his friends, something about a Wendigo I think. He said he'll probably be back today though" Sam said.

"Oh, okay. So what's been up with you guys?" I said. Dean sat down on the couch across from me and took a swig of his beer.

"Well, we went to the looney bin, Sam got skin-swapped with a hormonal teenager, and we time traveled to 1978. Just the usual." Dean said. I laughed about the skin swapping and Sam smiled, then Dean stood up. "Well, I think it's about time I hit the showers, I'll be out in a while" he said, putting his beer on the coffee table and standing up, walking torwards the bathroom. I started to chuckle and contain my laughter, but Sam saw my face.

"What's so funny Lexi? What did you do?" Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh  **nothing** , you'll see...in time" I said, michievously. I smiled devishly and he chuckled, confused. After a while of catching up with Sam I heard the bathroom dor open and Dean walked out. He rubbed his hair with a towel, then threw the towel at Sam, it was covered in blue, and so was his hair.

"Hey Dean, you might wanna check your-"

"Shut up Sam!" I said, inturrupting him. He smiled and Deam raised an eyebrow.

"What? Lexi, what the hell did you do?" He walked in the bathroom and his eyes widened. "Lexi, you sonofabitch! I look like a god damn smurf!" He yelled. Sam and I burst into laughter. Then Cas appeared into the room.

"Dean, I need your help on some-" He was inturrupted by Dean walking into the living room, then Cas went up and hugged Dean. Dean raised an eyebrow and patted Cas on the back, Sam and I still trying to contain our laughter.

"Cas, what are you doing? Why are you hugging me?" He said.

"Dean, you are forgiven for your sins. Now take that un-natural hair color out." He said. Cas let go of the hug and I burst into laughter again, rolling onto the floor. Dean went back into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, leaving Cas in the living room with us.

"Lexi, what did you do?" Sam said, smiling, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Oh, I just put a little Kool-Aid in the showerhead, no biggie. It'll wash out" I said, chuckling out.

"Well, I must say, his hair looked very amusing" Cas said, stifling a chuckle.

"Yeah, anyways, what are you doing here Cas?" Sam said. Suddenly, Cas dissapeared.

"Well then. I guess he felt a disturbance in the universe about Deans hair" I said

"Yeah" Sam said, smiling. Suddenly we heard the front door open and Bobby wheeled in, holding a file full of papers.

"Guys, we got work to do"

 


	5. Not Him Again...

"Oh, hey Bobby, what's up?" Sam said, getting up from the floor and settling on the couch.

"Well, a couple in Sioux Falls literally  **ate** themselves to death" Bobby said. Sam's posture stiffened and I raised an eyebrow

"Well, someone's got a fetish" I said, joking. Sam cracked a smile and Bobby made a face that said "Shut-up-that's-not-the-point" Dean burst out of the bathroom, his hair the normal light brown it usually was. "How's it going smurfy?" I said, nudging him on the arm

"Shut up, what was Bobby saying?"

"He said that people are eating eachother to death down in Sioux Falls" Sam said.

"Well, are we going to go down there or what?" Dean stood up. 

"Lets bounce" I said, smiling. After we gathered our stuff we got into our cars and drove down the road, heading for Sioux Falls.

                                                                                       ~~~~

The Impala roared down the road as we made our way to Sioux Falls, the boys in the front seat and me in the back, and Bobby's friend Rufus following behind us, on account that Bobby wasn't able to drive. I was dozing off, laying my head on the window. I heard the boys talking about something with demons or something, but I wasn't listening. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, then the pain started to get worse. I started groaning and Sam looked back at me.

"Stop the car Dean!" Sam said. I heard their voices fade in and out of my mind, then the car stopped. Dean and Sam tried to wake me up, but it was too late. I was out cold.

*** IN LEXIS MIND***

I woke up in a room that looked somewhat familiar, but I couldn't remember where I saw it. I looked around, tracing my fingers along the material of the black couch next to me. A song was playing over a record player that had a name that disappeared in my mind like fog in the air.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I said, my voice echoing off of the burgundy and black walls. No response.  I walked around the room a bit, my feet clacking against the ground. I looked at a picture of a man in a Nazi/SS suit, then it came to me.  "Why  **your** house? Out of  **everybody** why am I in yours?" I said, banging my fist against the wall. I heard the sound of heavy shoes hitting the ground, bit they weren't mine. Somebody else was in the room with me.

"I know you're in here! Come out where I can see you, you sonofabitch!" I said angrily. The footsteps started to come closer to the room I was in, then they stopped at the door.

"Well, I guess our game of hide and seek is over then, hello darling" The man said with a dark, british accent.

"Hello, Crowley." I said with a sneer. He smirked and walked torwards me,a coffee table seperating us. I remembered where we were........we were in the middle of his living room of the mansion that I had been in a few days ago.. "Why am I here? I just didn't  **come** back here, did I?" I said, walking around the room.

"No, unless you  **wanted** to, which would mean....nevermind" He said, smirking "The reason why you're here in my lovely boudoir is because, well.. the obvious" He said with a clever tone.

"Don't get all mysterious with me, what do you mean?" There was a sudden pain in the side of my head, which I rubbed, a stressed look coming upon my face.

"There you go love, It's all how you think about it really." Crowley said, tapping his finger against his head

"What do you mean?" I said, snarkily. 

"Didn't I say that I was going to talk to you later? Well, since you were with the Winchesters, I thought I would talk to you in private" 

"So, if I'm with the boys  **now** , then where the hell am I?" I said, looking around the living room.

"Well let's jut say I took you on a little mind trip" He said.

"Wait....am I  inside....your mind?" I said. The living room looked so real, like it was actually like it wasn't in his mind.

"Yours, actually. If we were in mine, it would've been a  **little** more, let's say innapropriate" He smirked and I raised an eyebrow

"Ewh, so why didn't you just talk to me like a normal person, oh wait, you're a  **demon** , there's  **nothing** normal about that" I rolled my eyes. Then I heard voices off in the other room. "You bring more demons along with you too?" I said, pointing at the door.

"Love, there's no one else here, which means that I believe our conversation is over. Talk to you soon, darling" he smirked and waved. I was about to respond when I felt myself being pulled out of my mind and back into reality. I heard a familiar voice start to fade back into my ears.

"Lexi, wake up dammit, LEXI!" Dean said, softly shaking me back into consciousness.

"Wha-what happened- Dammit my head!" I yelled, rubbing the back of it, Dean sat me up and I looked around. We parked on the side of the highway and Sam was standing next to Dean, looking at me with concerned faces.

"Dang girl, for a second we thought you were a goner" Bobby said, wheeling his way over to the group

"Yeah, what the hell happened anyway Lexi. That wasn't like anything I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot of weird crap" Sam said, clearly stating the obvious.

"I.....don't know. Look, can we just get back on the road, they're probably waiting for us at the scene right?" I said. I didn't tell the boys about Crowley because, well, I don't actually know  **why** I didn't tell them. Maybe it's because Crowley only  **meant** to talk to me. The boys weren't there, right?

We ask got back into our cars and started to drive again, making our way to Sioux Falls before it got dark.

**AU: Wowwie wow wow you guys! I didn't think I would get this many reads so quick! Thanks a lot! Also, I'm on spring break, which means more writing for me :) I'll try to work on a new chapter tomorrow. In the meantime, comment on what you liked the most! Love ya!**


	6. Idgiiitsss

We drove into town and parked in front of the house that the death happened in, since they haven't taken the couple to the morgue yet. Dean and Sam were wearing suits while Rufus and Bobby kept on driving down the street. Bobby said that he was going to meet us back at the hotel, or something like that. Dean opened the front door and a few agents were already in the house. The boys went over to go talk to some of the people who knew what happened, I decided to walk around the house to see if I could pick up any clues from the outside.

 _'You're not going to find anything out here love. It's all in the inside'._ I heard a familiar voice say in my head.  _Damn it, Crowley's in my head._

 _'Hello douchebag. Might I ask what you're doing in my head?'_ I said snarkily.

' _Wow, hurtful, love. I just thought we would talk like this from now on. That is- when I'm not with you'_ I swear to god he was smirking, but I couldn't see it.

' _Get outta my head, I'm trying to concentrate'_ I said. I walked back into the house and saw Dean and Sam walking torwards me, a large folder in Deans hand.

"Let's go" Dean said

"Where?"

"To the morgue. There's somebody there that has more info on why these people became human girl scout cookies" Dean said

"Alright, let's go" Sam said. We packed into the car and off we went.

                                                                             ~~~~

Dean parked in the spot nearest to the door and turned off the Impala. Dean and Sam got out, then I stopped them.

"Hey Dean, I'm going to go check on Bobby. I'll be right back, ok?" I said, moving into the front seat and starting the Impala back up.

"Yeah, but if you get even a  **scratch** on my baby, I'll kill you."

"Got it cheif, seeya later" I drove out of the parking lot and got my phone out, pulling Bobby's contact up and dialing his number.

                                                                     *ON THE PHONE*

"Bobby? Where the hell are you?" I said. I heard a few grumbles from the other line and I raised an eyebrow.

"Deannn, is that you? I needa-needa talk to you about somethnn" Bobby said, his words slurred. 

"Bobby, are you drunk? You're frickin' drunk"

"Nawwww, that's impossible....I only had liek one beerr, ya iidjitt" He said, burping.

"Damn it, guess there's no use in finding you if you don't know where the hell you are  **yourself**!" I yelled into the phone. He hung up and I rolled my eyes, throwing my phone in the backseat.

"What the hell am I gonna do now?" I said aloud

"Maybe we could finally get a chance to confess our feelings" I heard a dark voice say from the seat next to me. I screamed and slammed the brakes on the car, stopping in the middle of an empty street.

"What  **the HELL CROWLEY**!!" I scream, pulling a knife out of my pocket. He disappeared from the passengers seat, then knocked on my window.

"There's no need for stabbing love, just want to talk to you, simple as that" I locked the doors, Crowley taking that as a chance to appear in the backseat.

"Damn it, can't you just leave me alone?! Or at the most, just try  **not** to bug me as much?" I said, throwing my arms down in exhaustion.

"Nope, I don't have my eyes set on that  **any** day in my life" He said smirking. He couldn't see my face because I wasn't looking at him but I was lightly blushing. I then realized what I was doing and my eyes widened, then I tried to stop blushing, but I couldn't.  _Why did he say that? That wasn't coming out of his_ _ **heart**_ _, did it? Was he actually confessing whatever he felt about me? I only knew him for like two weeks at most, why would he have feelings for me?_ I looked at Crowley and he smiled, like  **actually, properly** smiled.... I think I liked it.....

"Alright, I usually would stab somebody to death for saying a thing like that, but I'll make an exeption" I said, not thinking that a I was saying a thing like that to a  **demon.** God, what's happening to me. Is it something in this town? That's impossible...

"Oh, you're such a flirt"

"So since drunky is nowhere to be found, we should go see if the boys need any help" I said, looking back at Crowley only to find an empty seat. "Fine, I'll just go on my own then, coward" I said to the emptiness of the car.

                                                                                  ~~~~

I pulled up to the Police Department where I left Dean. I had probably been gone about ten or twenty minutes,  _god I hope Dean isin't mad at me._ Dean and Sam ran out and I scooched into the back seat. "Hey guys, what's up?" I said.

"We think we know what's up, were gonna go back to the hotel" Sam said. A few minutes later we pulled up to the hotel and unlocked the doors, walking into the  medium-sized room. The walls were painted brown and had a retro-looking atmosphere.

' _Nice place love. A bit to brown for my taste, but hey, nobody likes a complainer right?'_ I heard Crowley say. Dean walked around the room and put a few things down, then we heard a flapping noise, it was Cas.

"Hey Cas, what's up-" I was inturrupted by the sound of loud chewing, mainly his. "What the hell are you eating?" I said, raising an eyebrow at Cas.

"Yeah, what's with the copious amounts of white castle?" Dean said

"Exactly, I  **never** eat, right? So why am I  **now**?" Cas said, taking another bite out of his burger.

"Well, that seems a bit rhetorical, so tell us Sherlock" Dean said. Cas looked blankly and took another bite of his burger.

"Well, my vessel, Jimmy Novak, developed a taste for red meat; but haven't you noticed everybody in this town is eating, drinking, or doing other things that these people  **can't** contain in them?"Cas said.

"So what? People have addictions right?" Sam said. 

"Well yeah, but this is like a whole  **new** level of it. I may know who were after though" 

"Well spill the beans Cas, who are we tracking?" Dean said.

"One of the horsemen, if I'm not mistaken, Famine mainly" He replied, taking another bite of his burger, finishing it off and grabbing another one from a paper bag he was holding. Dean and I exchanged looks and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Well, are we going to go get him them?" I said

"Yeah, sure let's go" Sam said

**AU: Sorry for ending this chapter so crappy! I've taken an interest in learning another language, Japanese mainly, so I have been studying that. I'll try to get a chapter in by Tuesday (or something like that..) Love ya!**


	7. Famine Makes You Do Crazy Things...

We started to gather our stuff when all of a sudden Sam collapsed onto the floor, groaning.

"Sam? Sammy!" Dean yelled, trying to pull him up. I was going to help put I just had the feeling that Dean was going to go all "protective" over his brother. Dean successively pulled Sam up and he motioned Dean to follow him into the bathroom. I heard Dean talking to Sam about something, but all I got out of the conversation was "blood". Dean walked out of the bathroom, a grim look coming upon his face. I stood there with Cas and I raised an eyebrow, Cas just scarfing down another burger like a deranged maniac. 

"So, what's the 411 Dean? Why is Sam all chained up?" I said, tapping my foot.

"Listen, he has to stay here. It's the demon blood, he's itching for it again" He said, almost like he was scared.

"Oh....Well Sam...I hope you're ok, and Dean we should probably get a move on if we want to stop the addiction" I gestured to both Sam and Cas and he nodded. Cas, Dean, and I all piled into the impala (with me in the back, of course...) and drove off to BigGerson's.

                                                                               ~~~~

We pulled up to the back of the restaurant slowly and turned off the car. I shifted in the back and Dean spoke, asking Cas about the plan.

 "You want to go over the plan again? Hey, happy meal. The plan?"  Dean said to Cas, licking the wrapper of his hamburger

"I take the knife, I go in, I cut off the ring hand of Famine, and I meet you back here in the parking lot" He rushed, licking his fingers. I raised an eyebrow at them both.

"Well, that sounds foolproof." Dean said. Cas dissapeared and he sighed. A few minutes passed and he loudly exhaled. "This is taking too long. Lexi, you stay in here and under  **no** circumstances do you get out of this car, understand?" He said, opening the drivers door.

"Got it. Make sure to punch famine in the face for me, mmk?" I said

"Got it" He loudly shut the door and headed torwards the resteraunt. I sat in the car for about a minute when I realized that I couldn't just sit there. I "sneakily" climbed up to the passengers seat and opened the door. I started to slowly walk over to the back door when I heard a small  _whoosh_ and I knew it could only be him.

"Hello darling. Might I ask you what you're doing?" He said, leaning on the brick wall. I was going to ignore him but then something came over me, something like....lust.....almost. I ran over to him and  pinned him to the wall. He smirked and put his hands on my hips. "I like this side to you darling. Even if you are being possessed by one of the horsemen, maybe it's not so bad after all-" he was cut off by my lips on his. We moved in sync, my hands running through his hair. He groaned and spun me around, now pinning me against the wall. We let go of the kiss and he cupped my chin with his hand. "One thing love, I  **always** get the upper hand" He said seductively. He kissed me again, pulling me closer. Suddenly, something sparked in my mind, a loss of lust and addiction, and I was still kissing him. I heard the opening of a large metal door and two pairs of feet walk, then stop. I stopped kissing Crowley and he dissapeared.

"Hello Lexi...." Cas said. Dean and Sam walked out of the building (how the hell did Sam get here?!) and gathered around me, who was now leaning against the wall, trying to contain my blushing.

"Well howdy boys" I said awkwardly. "Sam! How in lord's name did you get here?" I said, trying to change the fact that  **I** just kissed the King of the Crossroads. 

"I just.....did" Sam said with a grim expression. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"C'mon, we got what we needed so let's go" Dean showed me the ring and we all walked torwards the car, Cas and I in the back.

                                                                                ~~~~

We pulled in front of Bobby's house and Dean grabbed Sam, shoving him into the house. Cas and I speed-walked after the boys and saw Dean shove Sam into the panic-room. I looked at Dean in dismay, him giving me the same look. Sam screams in the other room and Dean just sighs, a hint of sadness in it. 

"That's not him in there, not really" Cas says, looking at Dean.

"I know" He replied back.

" Dean, Sam just has to get it out of his system. Then he'll be--"

"Listen, I just, uh...I just need to get some air." Dean says. He walks up the stairs and opens the front door. Cas looks sympathetically at me before I run into his arms. I start crying, wrapping my arms around Cas. He gives me a confused look before wrapping his arms around me. I cry into his chest.

"It will be ok Lexi. Sam just needs to get the blood out of his system, then he will be fine"

"Yeah, I-I know" I sniffle "It's j-just that I don't know if it's going to happen again, or if we'll never see him again. I know what's going on with Lucifer, and all of that possession stuff, but what if we never see him again?" I look at Cas and I hug him tighter, holding back my tears.

"I promise you Lexi, He will be ok" He says. We let go of the hug and I smile, still sniffling.

"I should probably get to bed, goodnight Cas"

"Goodnight Lexi. Sweet dreams"

' _Maybe even sweeter when I'm in them darling'_ I hear Crowley say. I push it off and start to head up the stairs. I grab a blanket and lay on the couch, dozing off to sleep.

**AU: So how was this chapter? Sorry for not posting in a long time, I've moved houses and alot of things got in the way. I'll try to get a chapter in by this week, mmk? Love ya!**


	8. My Starlight

I had a dream that night, one that I don't think I would forget for a while. I was laying in a lush grass field, blankets and bright with stars, the stars whizzing by me at unimaginable speeds. It was beautiful.

"So, care to talk love?"

I knew that voice anywhere..... _shit_

"What do you want Crowley? For your information I'm very emotionally unstable at the moment and I don't need your sexual innuendo getting all up in it" I said. I realized that we were both laying in the same blanket and close to eachother. Waaaay to close for comfort. I scooted away from him a bit and he scooted near me again, putting his arm around my shoulder and running his fingers through my hair. I tried to push him off but he just pulled me closer. This time I didn't scoot away, for the fact that he would only pull me closer to him.

"I wanted to talk to you about what I believe was your little love session with me not too long ago" He said, looking down at me and raising an eyebrow.

' _God, you can make anything sound sexual, can't you?'_ I thought in my head, fully expecting to get an answer back from him

"Darling, you name it and I transform it" Crowley said. With a wave of his hand I felt a shimmer around me and my eyes widened. When the shimmering subsided I looked at myself. I was in a red and black gown with ruffles starting up at the thigh part of my dress and going longer torwards the back. My hair was put up in a small bun, curls falling down from it. Crowley smirked and stood up, offering me his hand. I stood up and the scenery changed. We were in a large ballroom, red curtains covering the large stained-glass windows. It gave the room a warm fiery look. I gasped and looked around, the sound of the black lace heels that I was wearing echoing off the walls. Trying not to break my ankle (since I had never worn heels in my life), I turned back to look at Crowley. He had changed his appearence as well. He wore a red and black tuxedo with a rose in one of the pockets. He slowly walked over to me and put his hand out, realizing that I had never walked in heels in my life. I clumsily walked over and took it. He set his hands in mine and set a black corsage on my ring finger.

"Crowley, it's....why did you do this?" I said finally, out of amazement and confusion and speechless-ness.

"Because you're my princess, and I believe that you should be treated equally to one. You're......my starlight" He said, looking up to me.

For this one time there was no sexual innuendo, no innapropriate hand putting or sexual gestures. It was almost like he..wasn't himself. He was nicer, expressed his feelings more, and..I just couldn't explain it. I realized....

I loved this side of him.

No, wait

I loved him.

He leaned in to kiss me and our lips met. I turned my head to the side as our lips moved in sync, Crowley taking one of his hands to cup my chin. It felt like the kiss went on forever, that nothing else mattered but him. Not the Winchesters, not my life, just Crowley and I, standing here, at this very moment. He let go of the kiss and I opened my eyes. "Well, now I know how you feel about me love"

"W-what?" I said, still dazed by the kiss.

"The realization darling. Both mine and yours" He finally realized that this wasn't some date that he would throw away like trash, he would cherish this one. He would cherish his Starlight.

I suddenly felt a force being pulled on me. I fell to the floor to only find a bed had been replaced there, my bed. "Crowley!" I yelled, unaware of what was going on.

"Well, I guess it's time we say our goodbyes darling" He said, sitting down on the edge and pulling my covers up.

"What do you mean?" I started to get drowsy

"This was a dream love. If you like this can be  **every** dream, but dreams end at a point, and real life will start sooner or later. See you later love" He kissed me on the forehead and stood up. Everything started to blur around me and I closed my eyes, hoping he would still be there.

He wasn't.

I woke up in a sweat, jolting straight up and rubbing my head. I was in a bed in one of Bobby's guest rooms. I groaned and stretched, then heard a voice clearing their throat. It was Cas.

"Are you ok Lexi? I came in to check in on you and you just had this look on your face, nothing bad happened to you right?" He said, sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Cas, I swear you can be such a dad sometimes" I joked, Cas raising an eyebrow at me. "Yes I'm alright, It's nothing to worry about. Why are you here, usually one of the boys comes in here to wake me up"

"Well, that's the problem. I can't find them, but I know where they are" Cas said, scratching the side of his neck.

"Well spit it out feathers, where are the boys?"

"They are dead Lexi" Cas said.

I froze.  _Why would they be dead? Did a demon finally get them? Were they iced by Lucifer? What.The.Hell.Happened._ I started to hyperventilate and Cas scooted closer.

"It's ok Lexi, I can get them back"

"Well can you !? Like  **RIGHT NOW** " I screamed and curled up in a ball on the bed, tears streaming down my face. Cas patted my back, trying at anything to comfort me.

"They have to get themselves out Lexi. I can't help them at all due to the fact that I am banished from the place that they were put in" He said.

"W-wait. If you can bring them out of hell, and you're not banished from there, then where the hell are they?"

"They are in heaven"


	9. Of Angels and Devil Tails

 

I looked at Cas in awe.  _Heaven? How could they be in heaven? They've done enough to get the big lock out in the pearly gates!_

"What the hell do we do Cas? God knows those two couldn't get in there any other way but.. is there any way that we can talk to them?"

"Well, I suppose we could start finding ways of communicating with Dean and Sam" Cas replied, getting off of my bed. I got out from under the covers to only realize that I had only need wearing a large shirt, and only underwear underneath. I pulled the shirt down as far as I could, blushing a deep red. I couldn't see it but Cas was also blushing, hiding it by turning around and walking out of the room swiftly. I grabbed a pair of shorts on the ground, pulling my hair into a messy bun, opening my bedroom door and walking down the hall into the living room of the hotel. Cas was tinkering with a radio that he set down on a table.

"Um Cas? What are you doing?" I said, walking over to him.

"Trying to talk to Dean. This radio can help me gain access to anything  that has speakers in heaven, allowing me to speak with them for a limited amount of time" he replied, messing with it again. "Dean!" Cas said into the radio, fully expecting to get an answer back. I raised an eyebrow, thinking he was crazy.

"Cas?" 

We heard another voice through the radio, It sounded just like Dean, so it only had to be him. I was actually surprised...wow. The angel finally surprised me..good job Cas.

"Yeah, it's me" Cas replied. I sat down in the chair next to him, the radio between us.

"You gotta stop poking around in my dreams. I need some me time" Dean said, I smiled a bit and looked at Cas, who wasn't smiling, which only caused me to stop. 

"Listen to me very closely. This isn't a dream" He said seriously, his brows furrowing.

"Then what is it?" 

We both looked at eachother. Only Cas and I knew that Dean and Sam were dead, so maybe that would be a bit of news to them to know that they had finally hit the can, but they weren't dead on purpose, I knew that they weren't. They would have gone out in a  **way**  more heroic manner then getting shot.

"Deep down, you already know" He said softly. 

"I'm dead" he replied, his voice monotone. I set my head down on the desk and sniffled, Cas noticing me. He hesitated before running his hands up and down my back, trying at some attempt to comfort me. I sat back up and stood from my seat, hugging Cas softly. 

"I'll leave you guys to talk, call me if you need anything, I'll be in my room" I said, letting go of the hug. He nodded and I walked torwards my room, closing the door behind me. I wrapped myself in my covers and started to cry. Why was I crying? If Cas could pull Dean out of hell he could find a way to get both of the boys out of heaven, even though he can't go into heaven, there's definetely got to be ways around it right? He just had to make sure that the other angels don't get the boys first like that angel-ass Doucheariah. I was thinking about other things that I didn't even notice that someone had entered the room. I felt another person sit down on the bed and wrap their arms around me. The person smelt of Craig and expensive cologne that smelled faintly of vanilla. I instantly knew who it was.

"I'm still surprised that you haven't sigiled off your room love" He said, his dark voice filling the room.

"Well then I won't be able to see you, let alone be comforted" I sniffled, nuzzling myself into him.

"What about the angel, Castiel? I hear he has a thing for you" He said. I looked up, my eyes wide.   _Holy shit, what? Well, that explains a few things...but what?_  

"Well..too bad for him" 

"And why is that darling?" He said, his voice smooth like caramel.

"Because I have my king" I said. He looked down at me and smiled. 

"And I have you, my minx" He said, kissing me on the cheek. I blushed at the nickname. He put his lips softly against mine and I responded, resting my arms on his shoulders. 

"You know that Cas is going to come in here sooner or later right?"

"Well then I'll just have to show him that you are mine, not his" He smirked that wonderful smirk of his and left a trail of kisses from my lips to my neck. I gasped softly, knowing that that was one of my sensitive spots and I assumed that he knew that now. I also knew that he was purposefully leaving marks on me so Cas would see them, but hey, like I was going to do something about it.  I heard a knock on the door, Crowley giving me one last kiss before disappearing. I readjusted myself and walked over to the door calmly, opening it.

"Cas, I told you to atleast tell me that ir's you before you knock, so it's not any demons or anything" I said, looking up to the person at the door. Only the person at the door wasn't Cas. 

"Hey Lexi, got a minute or two? Need to talk to ya about the missing Winchester boys" My eyes went wide and I stood in my spot. 

It was Zachariah, the king douche of all angels.

 


	10. Demn

**AN: Hey, sorry for not pointing this out but I forgot to mention that Lexi was staying at Bobbys house at the time this happened, so she was staying in the guest room, sorry I forgot darlings!**

~~~~

I stood there, stuttering, then straightening my posture and pointing a finger at Zachariah. 

"You, you are  **not**  supposed to be here  _dick_ , this place is sigiled off so why don't you just fly away...."

No response

"Go, off you pop!" I said, my hand making a shooing motion at him. The only response? A sneer and the angel walking into the guest room, eyeing the surroundings.

"So I heard that the boys are gone, off the face of the earth itself, where are they exactly Lexi?" He finally replied, running his fingers over the nightstand next to me, then he smirked. "Smells of sulfur, was perhaps a demon here? I'd know that smell anywhere" He said smugly. I sneered back at him, keeping my distance from the douche.

"Shut up, you don't know me, and maybe the sulfur is just you, you do smell awfully bad you know. And why would I tell you about the Winchesters? God forbid that if  **I** said where they were,you would smite them on the spot. You need them for something don't you? One of your evil plans, or schemes, whatever the hell you call them, so no, I will not tell you where they are, so  **screw off** " I finished, waiting for his response.

And what did he do?

He smiled and snapped his fingers, dissapearing in the blink of an eye.  _Dick..._. I walked out of the guest room and into the living room, where Cas was, sitting in a chair.

"Hey, you get any word from Dean?" I said, rubbing the side of my neck, realizing that's where Crowley left his mark. I smiled and laughed nervously, the angel raising an eyebrow.

"Well yes, at the moment they are driving down the road of heaven to search for an angel named Joshua"

"Well, that doesn't seem too bad" I said.

"Oh and also the angel Zachariah is hunting them down, so I told them to not go into the light" 

As soon as he finished that sentence my eyes went wide, looking at Cas.

"You have to be kidding me?! That winged dick already found them?!" I yelled, Cas looking at me in confusion.

"I did not know you knew of Zachariah, have you talked to him before?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"You bet your sweet ass I did, now what do we do? Quick, before he gets them" I replied in a flurry of words, looking for a response.

"Well all we can do is hope that they get to the garden so that they find a way out of here, all we can do is wait" I sat down in the seat next to him and sulked, pouting.

"I just wish that we could do more...."

"Yes, I know, but they will make it out of there"

"How do you know?"

"Because they are the famous Winchesters (well, by angel standards), and if you even have a sliver of doubt in your mind, take it away"

"Why?"

"Because I.....believe that they can do it" Cas said, looking atthe radio hopefully. I looked over at Cas, man, we really did care about those boys.. even if they can be major dicks.

"So, I guess we just sit here then, waiting for them to come back?"

"Yes, but they'll be here soon, the time in heaven goes faster then normal time on earth"

"Yeah, I guess so" I stood up from the chair. "Well, in the meantime I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll be back in a few"

"Alright, be safe, don't let any demons get you" Cas replied, looking up at me

"In the  **shower**? I  **highly** doubt that Cas" I walked into the guest room and grabbed a new change of clothes and a towel, walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

I was mid-way into washing my hair when I heard somebody walk into the bathroom

"Occupado Cas, get your butt outa here" I said, peeking out of the shower curtain, only my head showing. It wasn't Cas

"I don't think you'll be needing this darling" Crowley said, waving the towel and my clothes in front of me, then dissapearing in a flash. My eyes widened..Cas was the only one in the house, what the heck do I do? I finished off my shower, trying to find any way to dry myself off, but it couldn't be avoided, I had to call Cas.

"Uh, C-cas? I need your help-" I was interrupted by a sudden gust of wind.

He had appeared, not outside the bathroom.

 **In** the bathroom..

And I was naked...

"Yes Lexi? How may I help you- oh......" he turned around quickly, a blush coming onto his face.

"Would you mind getting me a towel, I kind of....need one"

He disappeared in seconds, and came back within a minute or so, throwing a towel at me.

Only it wasn't one towel, it was 15 towels..

"Uh, Cas.. I did specify  **one** towel right?"

"Not from what I heard"

"Well, ok, thanks for the towel mountain, now go" I shooed him away and he left. I grabbed a towel and went to the guest room, grabbing another change of clothes and walking out into the living room, Cas with a bag of food in his hand, Chinese.

"When did you get the food?"

"Just now, thought you might be hungry" he opened the bag and laid out a container of lo mein with orange chicken, egg rolls and chopsticks next to it. I smiled and grabbed a container, opening it and breaking the chopsticks so they could be separate. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, wheel of fortune on the current channel.

After Cas eyeing me eat my food for about a solid half hour, he grabbed a pair of chopsticks and another container, opening it and taking a few bites, before making the weirdest face.

"Uh Cas? You ok?"

"Yes, just..how can you eat this food? It's..overwhelming"

"How is it overwhelming? It's just Chinese"

"I can taste every molecule in this, it....doesn't have a taste" I raised an eyebrow at Cas.

"Man, that has to suck, can you taste it?"

"Well, faintly. The chicken does have a taste"

"At least it's there" I smiled, grabbing an egg roll.

 _'Ah, flirting with the angel I see?'_ Crowleys voice repeated in my head

_'Shush you, as much as I would **love**  to have you in my head, I'm waiting for the boys to come back'_

_'So? What's the problem?'_

_'The_ _**problem** _ _is that if you flirt with me, I will blush, in front of the boys, and we don't want that now would we?''_

_'Well, I can't speak for you but hey, torture_ _**is** _ _how I show love right? Besides, need I remind you that you are mine'_

_'Nope, not technically,_ _ **you**_ _never asked me out on a date, so it doesn't count yet'_  I smirked, waiting for his response.

Nothing..

' _Well, then. I'll set up something then'_ He finally said after a long pause.

 _'Then it's a date_ '  I smile. I look over at Cas, expecting to be eating his food, but no.... _  
_

He's staring at me, with wide eyes and a stern face.

' _Lexi, we have to talk'_ A voice said in my head

Only it wasn't Crowley's

It was Cas'


	11. Can All Beings Mind Read?

"Cas, it's not what it looks like" I said nervously, turning a bright shade of red. 

_If he was able to read what we were just talking about....he might have been able to read out other conversations...or our dreams...oh god what have I done..._

"Lexi, what have you done?" He said, with sorrow in his voice.

"What do you mean?" I still tried to play it off.  _Just stop it, he already knows...._

"I get that you are a teenager, and you have those certain...desires" He cringed at the word. "But dear god please do not let it be the king of the crossroads himself"

A long pause filled the room for a few minutes....

"So......you finally get it then huh" I finally said

"What? That you are in love with him?" he said, his face still filled with sorrow.

"Well...I thought you were going to take it more harshly.."

"How?"

"Like the 'Oh I'm Castiel and I forbid you to date this little bundle of joy that she brings the Winchesters, bluh de bluh' all that"

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, looking confused as all hell.

"I don't exactly know the preferences of romance, but nothing good is going to come of pursuing something as lowly as a  **demon** , Lexi"

"Cas, what are you trying to say-"

He was gone....

"Fuck....fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" I said, tears falling from my face.

' _Do you want me over there love....I know something is wrong'_ His voice said in my head, a little more sympathetic.

' _Please, just...get me away from here. Anywhere is fine..I just need a break' ._ I heard a gust of wind and the feeling of being picked up, then I was whisked away to wherever Crowley decided to take me.

                                                                                      ~~~~

I stopped crying enough to open my eyes, sniffling. The room was dark and had a red tint to it, and it was also warm. I sat up, realizing I was also in a bed with big red and black covers, the bed just huge overall. My clothes had also changed as well, just into a tanktop and pajama shorts, my hair into a messy bun. I heard a voice clear its throat somewhat close to me. I turned around and Crowley was sitting in a chair next to the bed, looking at me.

"Morning sweetheart" He said softly. I scooted closer to him, still sniffling. "You alright? When I grabbed you you seemed like you couldn't do anything on your own."

"Yeah, I just -sniffle- need some time with you. There's drama going on and I'm getting so stressed....I just need to stay here if that's fine."

"Whatever you need, I'm here love. I took the day off so I could spend it with you, my choice" he sat on the bed and kissed me on the lips softly. He let go and I hugged him, never wanting to let go.

"So, uhh where are we exactly? I mean this room has you written all over it but it wasn't like the house that we met in, by chance" I smiled as my mind went back to that memory.

"We are in my bedroom love. Very hard to find, this place. But maybe if you're nice I could tell you how to get back here if you ever need a place to relax"

"And what if I'm not nice?" I said, feigning innocence.

"Well then I'll have to make you pay" He said, smirking. He leaned in and just when he was about to kiss me, there was a beeping noise. His phone went off... " 'Scuse me love,  phone call" He said, his voice anxious to get through it and back to me. As soon as he finished his sentence he disappeared in the blink of an eye, then I heard a noise outside. It  was Crowley's voice.

"Look, I am off duty, can't you see that I called the day off and what do you do? You  **call me in**? What kind of demon are you to boss around Crowley, the soon to be King of Hell? You know what? I don't care, I'm leaving" The sentence ended but not before I heard the sound of somebody punching somebody, then Crowley appeared back in the room, straightening his suit. "Hello love, you didn't happen to hear all of that did you?"

"Possibly, who won?"

"Me, of course"

"How do I know that, you could have healed your wounds already"

"Let's just assume that I did" He chuckled. "Oh, I almost forgot, I have something for you" He said, smirking.   _Oh god, is it sexual, please don't let it be sexual. I see that look on your face and it definitely says sexual._

"It's nothing of that sort love, I'll be right back okay?" I nodded, smiling. He disappeared and I finally stood up from the bed, walking around the room. It had a bed, a bookshelf filled with books that I would rather not read, and a few doors which led to the bathroom, closet, and another door which I assume was the door to get into this room.  I sat back on the bed and swung my legs back and forth, wondering what he had gotten me when I heard him appear back into the room. 

"So, whaddaya got for me?" I said anxiously. Crowley smiled and pulled a small black box out from one of his suit pockets, my eyes widened.

"This, is for you....because I believe that we are perfect for eachother. It's a promise" He opened the box to reveal a red ring with black diamonds in the middle. I gasped, it was beautiful.

"C-crowley..where did you get this?" I said softly, looking up at him.

"Oh, I dabble in the art of jewel crafting and ring making" He smirked. "So..will you be mine, love?" He slowly slipped it onto my ring finger, looking back up at me.

"Yes, yes I will my king" I said, acknowledging his nickname. He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist, our lips touching. We continued to kiss then I felt a strong force ripping me back. I opened my eyes to only see a bright flash of white light, then I was out cold.

**AN: So hello, long time no see huh..yeah sorry about that. Marching band does take up most of my life and I wish I would write more. I'll try and out in another chapter in this weekend or next week mmkay? Hope you liked the new entry!!**


	12. Cas the Cockblock

When I woke up from my  **not so lovely kidnapping**  I was strapped to a board, or like a chair of some sort. I tried to shift out of the board but the restraints didn't allow me to move an inch. I cursed inwardly as the zip ties cut into my skin and I wiggled to get more comfortable. The door opened and I glanced up, finding Cas standing in the doorway with a saddened expression.

"Lexi, I am sorry for binding you in such material, and for taking you away from your current.....doings."

"Did you do that just to be a cock block? I thought you were over me Cas" I said, wincing as the ties wrapped around my skin.

"We have a problem"

"Nothing new, spit it out, what happened"

"Dean and Sam, Crowley, the Colt"

"Just zap me there Cas" I said, looking at him. He nodded and before I could blink, I was zapped inside the Impala.

"Say, I've got an idea" A familiar voice says next to me (in the back seat), then Dean lunges torwards the voice, stabbing the seat. I scream and both of the boys look at me.

"Hey Lexi, long time no see"

" **Hey,** care to explain why you almost  **stabbed**  me?" I was interrupted by a knock on the window. All of us turned to see Crowley leaning against the Impala

"Fancy a fag and a chat? You're upset. We should discuss it. Not here,but --" The voice is interrupted by Sam and Dean moving out of the car, leaving me in the back to observe.

"You want to talk? After what you did to us?" Sam said

"After what I --what I did to you?! I gave you the colt!" Crowley said, his voice going unusually high.  _Oh, it's my lovely stalker._ I took that chance to get out of the car, watching as the boys almost looked like they were going to stab him.

"Yeah, and you knew it wouldn't work against the devil!" He replied, Dean looking at Sam like he made the best comeback ever.

Crowley gasped. "I never!" Then, he directed his attention towards me "Hello love, haven't seen you in a while" He smirked, me waving back. He directed his attention towards the Winchesters again. I sat there and watched the three of them go at it like angry siblings, not like I would know about that. Last thing I saw was a streetlight explode then we appeared in a room, an abandoned house.  **Crowleys hideout..**

They continued to argue until I heard something about hex bags, so I zoned back in.

"We got hex bags. We're hidden from demons." Sam said, looking at Dean

"All but one. That night you broke into my house, our first date, my valet hid a tracking device in your car --A magical coin that easily trumps your little bags o' bones. It allows me to hear things, too --and, my, the things I've heard." Crowley winks at me, turning me a deep shade of red. "So you want to cram the devil back in the box? Cunning scheme. I want in."

"You said you could get us pestilence." Dean finally blurted out

"Well, now...I don't know where pestilence is...per se. But I do know the demon who does. He's what you might call the horsemen's stable boy. He handles their itineraries, their personal needs. He's who you want --believe me. He'll tell us where sneezy's at." Crowley said, looking at me

"Well, how do we get him to spill? Rip out his toenails?" Dean replied

"No. Nuts at his pay grade don't crack. We bring him here, then I sell him."

"Sell him?" Sam said, looking at the two others

"Please. I've sold sin to saints for centuries. Think I can't close one little demon?"

"All right, so where's this demon of yours?" Dean finally said, seeming like they finally agreed with eachother for the first time in forever.  _I need to get some fresh air, too much testosterone...._

I walked outside and faced a forest, the sun peeking through the trees. 

"Dang, I dunno how Crowley picks these places out, they're beautiful" I said, looking around. Even though it  **was** an abandoned house, it still looked beautiful. I took a few breaths and walked through the door, only to get almost plowed over by all three of them walking out.

"Why are we even listening to him, Dean? This is totally insane." Sam said

"I don't disagree."

"One big happy family, are we, then? Fantastic." Crowley said, putting his arm around me, kissing my temple when the boys weren't looking.

"You ready to go?" Dean said, looking at Crowley and me

"Yes. Yes. I am. Sam, keep the home fires burning." Crowley said

"What are you talking about?" I said, looking at him

"Sam's not coming."

"And why the hell not?" Sam said, butting in

"Because I don't like you...I don't trust you...And -- oh, yes --You keep trying to kill me."

"There's no damn way. This isn't gonna happen!"

"I'm not asking you, am I? 'cause you're not invited. I'm asking you." he pointed at Dean "What's it gonna be?" A pause settled, then Crowley scoffed "Gentlemen...Enjoy your last few sunsets."

"Wait. I'll go" Dean said. Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean  "What can I say? I believe the guy"

"Also, Lexi. Keep her here"

"And  **why** should I stay here?" I raised an eyebrow

"Because I don't want you to get hurt" He walked up to me and kissed me on the forehead, earning multitudes of looks from the boys, then winked at me and got into the car, screeching off, leaving Sam and I at the house.

"Welp, what do we do now?" I said

"I'm gonna call Bobby, you can do whatever I guess" Sam said, still uneasy about the kiss that Crowley had put on me. Sam and I went back inside, him talking about how Dean just ditched him for the King of the Crossroads. I sat down on the couch, then Crowley mentally butted into my head.

 _'Sorry about leaving you back at the house. It's just that we're going to fight pestilence, and I didn't want anything bad to happen to you....no hard feelings?'_ His voice filled my mind.

_'Fine, no hard feelings. Just..stay safe and don't get hurt, okay?'_

_'Honey, the King of Hell doesn't get hurt. I promise I will come back fully alive'_

_'You better'_

We stopped talking and I eventually dozed off to sleep, Sam still talking to Bobby in the background.

**AN: Heya, I finally got a chapter in! So how'd you like it? Feel free to leave a comment down below ^-^**


	13. Only Slight Deception

***Sam's POV***

I looked at the couch and sat down in a chair next to it, watching Lexi as her chest rose and fell, her eyes moving under her eyelids slightly.

"Sam? You still here boy?" Bobby said on the other line, interrupting my train of thought

"Y-yeah sorry Bobby, just..thinking. So, where were we?"

"Your brother just ditched you for Crowley"

"Oh yeah,right. I still don't understand why he would do something like that"

"Maybe he was defending you and Lexi from whatever they were going after, one of the horsemen right?"

"Pestilence yeah. But why didn't he take me and Lexi with him?"

"That's the thing I'm tongue tied about. See, he would most definitely take you, because he would need you to help gank demons and whatnot. But Lexi, he was right to not bring her. She's something special". Sam looked back at her, smiling lightly.

"Yeah...she is. Maybe he left me here to look after her, I'll just ask him when he gets back from killing pestilence"

"Alright, and if he doesn't say anything tell me and I'll call him. See if I can get anything out about it. Oh, I forgot to ask you, anything going on with Crowley lately?"

"Uh, well..he's been a bit, touchy with Lexi...but everything's normal other than that I guess."

"How touchy?" Bobby's voice went slightly deeper, more defensive and concerned.

"He's been more around her than anyone we've come across, and she hasn't tried to stab him..yet. From what we've seen, she doesn't mind his company at all, in fact, maybe enjoys it? I dunno, it's just...creepy" he shivers

"Sounds like he's got a crush then, glad its not me" he chuckled softly

"But that's not it. Before I called you he...uh, he kissed her. I didn't catch her facial expression but I'm sure she didn't take it too kindly. I was busy almost puking to see the rest of it"

"Do you need me to shoot him? Believe me, I'm more than happy to"

"Not yet, we still need him to help us find and kill the rest of the horsemen, then we'll decide what to do with him after that"

"Make sure I'm there if you do murder the bastard"

"Wouldn't forget you Bobby" he laughed softly, Lexi turned over on the couch, sighing. "Hey, I'm gonna go, I have to check something. I'll call you when I get info about pestilence, okay?"

"Fine by me Sam. Talk to ya later"

"Bye" I hung up the phone and sighed, kicking my feet up on the table in front of me. I turned on the TV in front of us, watching Lexi stir from sleep. I turned the volume down, then heard her yawn. Shit..

* **Lexi's POV***

I yawned and stretched my arms, opening my eyes. The first thing I saw was Sam changing through the channels on the TV.

"Hey, sorry. Did I wake you?" Sam said softly, looking over at me.

"Not at all, was I out for long?"

"Nope, I just got done talking with Bobby so about half an hour"

"Alright" I got up, finger combing through my hair and going to the "kitchen". Nothing whatsoever, no food, what the hell? Why didn't we grab food?- oh yeah, we were teleported...shit. I walked back into the living room, sitting next to Sam. "So, uh..there's no food"

"Yeah, I checked already. If you want, we can go grab some food if you want to. I don't know where the hell we are but I'll probably find us a way out"

"Or we can just summon Cas to get us food" I chuckled

"I doubt he'll do that" Sam laughed, then looked at me "Lexi?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, what's going on between you and Crowley. I didn't want to ask earlier because you were sleeping, so I figured now would be ideal". I looked away, my face turning a slight red.

_'Uh, what do I say? I'm stumped here...'_

_'Just say that you've been trying to double cross me' Crowley said in my mind._

_'But what if he doesn't believe me?'_

_'They want to see me fail, trust me, he'll believe you'_

_'Alright, but if I get interrogated it's on your soul'_ I said back in my mind.

"Well, we've been trying to find the rings to open the door to the cage right?"

"Yes, why?"

"W-well...I figured that I could get more information on finding Death"

"So you're asking  **Crowley** of all people?"

"Yes? I mean I don't know his exact backstory but I assume he has somewhat of a knowledge of the horsemen, King of the Crossroads and all".

"Okay...just you two seem more than, platonic" he raised an eyebrow.

"If you're asking if I have any attraction to him, I don't. He's... a demon"

"That never stopped other hunters I've met" he shivered

"Well, I'm not like other hunters" I sneered.

"Just...be safe okay? I know you two have been closer than a normal hunter and demon have, but know that he can turn on you quicker than anything. Demons, they betray, they turn their back on you and I don't want you to get hurt" he hugged me and I complied, hugging him back.

"Geez, you make it sound like we're dating. I know the drill, don't get  **too**  close, and if anything happens I won't hesitate to rip his throat out."

"Good" he smiled slightly, then looked over at the fire, checking his phone in the process.

"Any response from Dean-o?"

"Nope" he shook his head, his brows knitting together in concern.

"Well, nothing better than being ditched at a semi-abandoned home" Sam chuckled lightly and I laughed in return.

"Hey, I'm gonna go explore around, tell me if you hear the car, okay?"

"Alright" I nodded and watched as Sam turned a corner, then disappeared from my vision.it didn't take long for me to just stare into the fire and think of all of the stuff that I've been through. My dreams..

Him...

I stared into the fireplace, watching the flames dance and intertwine with one another, then my mind started to go elsewhere. My eyes fluttered closed, my body leaned into the edge of the couch, and I was out cold.

I heard a muffled dark voice and my eyes opened slowly, taking in the surroundings. It was dark, and slits of moonlight were on my skin. In the distance I could see two people, a man and a woman. The girl had a large dress on and the man wore a tux. This all looked familiar, but why couldn't I remember it? I stood up, stumbling a bit, and walked slowly towards the two. As I got closer the two became more visible and I could make up one of the two people. The woman, she had red hair, and black heels. The dress was black and red with a multitude of details. A few seconds passed and my eyes widened. My hand flew to my mouth and I gasped softly before the full realization hit.

It was me....and Crowley

We were dancing together, my arms around his neck and his around my waist. I sighed, remembering the events that happened in that dream, but this one seemed different. I looked around for any hints of faults, when I looked at the dream version of me and Crowley. His face was morphing into a different one, flashes of light appearing in the stained glass windows along the walls. "What's happening?" I whispered to myself. The dream version of me didn't seem to hear me, and neither did Crowley, so I neared closer to the two, watching Crowley and me dance. This dance seemed to last longer than the one when I dreamed it. The music was still playing, but every few notes or so there was a chord that didn't fit with the song. It sounded discordant and echoed off the walls. "Something's wrong" I said softly, my eyes widening slightly. As soon as I said those words the entire area started to change. The ballroom changed to look more like an abandoned warehouse, the windows now broken and floor was wooden and decaying. I looked around, then back to Crowley and I.

_I wasn't dancing with Crowley_

The man that I was dancing with now wore a blue dress shirt, unbuttoned and stained in blood. He wore a dark brown t-shirt under it and blue denim jeans. His hair was a light brown and his eyes were light blue. "Who are you?" I said, my voice bouncing off of the walls. I then noticed the music again. The pretty classical music that once filled the room now wasn't there, it was filled with dissonant chords and the music that would be interpreted as from a horror movie. I felt a tear run down my face in terror and I looked at the man again. The me that was wearing a dress was gone. The man was staring straight at me, only mere feet away from where I stood now. More tears fell from my face and then he took a few steps towards me.  _Why was I crying? Who is this man? What should I do? Crowley? Where are you? Wake up wake up wakeupwakeupwakeup._ I looked at the man who now was close enough to know that I  **wasn't** a vision anymore and I looked straight at him. "Who are you?" I said, my voice loud enough so that he could hear me. I didn't know how he could see me, but when those words left my mouth he smirked, his lips curling up in a wicked grin. I looked at him, I was ready to face whatever he was going to give me, no matter how bad or how much it was going to hurt. "Where.Is.Crowley" I said, my voice going deeper and more possessive.

"I am the one who is going to destroy your life, your family, everything you hold dear to yourself. I will not stop until every body I have possession of is  **torn to shreds**  and I have become the one **god**  that everyone will praise to. I am free, and you will know of my existence sooner or later. Watch out, I'm coming,  **s** **weetheart** " He was only a step away from me and he stared into my eyes. Those once blue eyes that were there before had turned into a dark obsidian abyss. He started to laugh, taking a few steps back. The room began to swirl and wind was blowing the warehouse away bit by bit, the roof slowly coming apart. The man sank to his knees and opened his mouth, black smoke flying out of his mouth and into the black sky. It was never ending. I collapsed on the floor and the last thing I heard was the horrifying sound of bones cracking, then his voice again. "w-who are you?" I asked again, hoping to get a better answer

"I am the one you all fear, and I am free-"

I blacked out.

Vision came flooding back to me, my body jolting up in panic and shock. Sam was shaking me awake...

"Lexi, Lex, are you alright?" He stood back up and I looked around, taking in the familiar surroundings.

"Yeah...I'm..fine. Everything's okay, I'm good"

"Well, good, because Dean and Crowley just got back" He said. I stood up from the couch and almost blacked out, so I put my hand onto the arm for support. Sam opened the door to Crowley, and  **just** Crowley. I sat back down on the couch and closed my eyes. Everything was too bright, even in almost darkness. I stood up lightly and walked upstairs, acknowledging that Crowley had come back from his thing with Dean. By the time I made it to one of the guest bedrooms (and a shitty one at that), I heard Sam screaming in the room below me. I didn't care at this moment, I just wanted to know what the  **hell** happened. I sat in a corner and put my head on my knees, sighing softly. There was a knock on the wall where the door should have been. I looked up through tear stained eyes, my hair falling into my face.

"Hello darling, how are things?" A voice recognisable to my ears said. The figure moved closer and crouched, then pulled me up. Crowley, of course it was him.. "Is everything...alright?" He said. I didn't say anything-I  **couldn't** say anything. He brushed the hair from out of my face and his eyes went full of concern. He heard a barking in the distance, one we all recognised.  _Hellhound._  Crowley picked me up and set me on the bed, then walked back towards the door "Don't move an inch" he said sternly, then hurriedly walked down the stairs. I blacked out again, seeing nothing, hearing nothing, and feeling nothing. Then through half lidded eyes I was being picked up. The person carrying me set me in a leather seat. The smell of the Impala filled my nose and I knew we could only be there. Crowley sat to the left of me and to his left was another man, but I was too out of it to even comprehend anything other than what was next to me. After coming in and out of consciousness I felt the car stop, then Crowley move over a seat, the boys in front getting out as well. Crowley put his hands to the sides of my head and stroked my face "You have to tell me what's going on, or else I can't help you. Please, tell me" he said. I could only hear him, but not for long. The last thing I saw was a flash of orange light from the right side of my vision and I collapsed again, out cold...

**AN: Well, hello. It's been a long while, and I'm sorry I haven't updated in umpteen thousand years. Truthfully, I had lost my muse for a while, and I didn't know if I wanted to continue this story tbh, but I realized, through you guys. That If i didn't, I wouldn't have people like you. So I'd like to say thanks for staying, and this chapter is for you guys <3333**   
**Love - Kayla**   
**PS- Lexi has a roleplay blog now. It's a tumblr account and I have a fuckton of verses for her so if you want my url, her blog is** **_leximariefields_ ** **. My url is** **_esotericstarlight_ ** **, and if you want my marching band blogs, it's** **_lowbrassthetic_ ** **. Again thanks for staying and I love you guys to no end <333**


	14. I'm Only Protecting You

"Lexi, please...wake up" Sam said, turning around in the passenger's seat. She was sitting up but her head was leaning on Crowley's shoulder. As far as they knew she was unconscious.

"See, this is what you get, you two don't pay attention to her enough" Crowley said, his eyebrows furrowed together at Sam.

"Oh you shut it. The only reason why  _you're_ here is because of her" Sam nodded his head in Lexi's direction.

"While that  _may_ be true, I'm the only one that can help her" he sneered

"Oh both of you shut it" Dean said. "You aren't helping, so why don't you just go poof off, we have worse things to worry about" Dean looked in the mirror at Crowley.

"It'd be a pleasure, I'd wish you good luck on Lucifer, but we already know what's going to happen, don't we all?" he smirked. He took Lexi's hand in his and disappeared. Dean breathed a sigh of relief before looking in the mirror again.

"Oh the goddamn son of a bitch! Next time we find him I'm going to chop him up and send his parts across the damn globe" He hit the steering wheel with his hands angrily.

"Noted. So where exactly are we going" Sam said, looking at the road in front of them. The sun was setting and night had begun to spread across the sky, blues and reds and oranges combining in color to make a memorable sunset. It was always like this on the road, hopefully it'd stay that way.

"Bobby's, he said he needed to talk to us about something"

"Alright, how far away are we?"

"About two hours or so. Luckily Crowley's shack wasn't far from civilization then we thought" He chuckled, then paused.

"Speaking of Crowley, uh...what's going on with him and Lexi? Why does he all of a sudden take an interest in her, it's a bit creepy. I know we should be looking for her too...but Bobby needs us, Lucifer is showing tell tale signs of appearance and we haven't told her yet-"

"She doesn't need to know about it. It'll only put her in more danger than she already is. We can only hope that Crowley has her somewhere safe."

"It's funny" Sam chuckled lightly. "I remember when we would gather all of the things we could to take a demon down, and now we're teaming up with one? It's a bit peculiar"

"And now we're taking down the king of demons himself. I know, it's definitely weird, but we can only go up from here, right?" Dean looked at Sam assuringly, patting Sam on the shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, only up" He smiled, a flicker of regret behind his mind. He remembered he didn't tell Dean yet that he was going to say yes to Lucifer, that he would jump into the cage and leave everyone behind. Leave Dean and Lexi behind. It would be for the better, so that Lucifer didn't leave a path of death and destruction in his wake. Just Sam and Lucifer in the cage. He could do it, for Dean and Lexi.

~*~*~  
I woke up in something soft and dark. I tried to open my eyes and was welcomed to darkness, a warm light shining through whatever I was under. I looked down at my fingers and moved them.  _Good okay, so far nothing's broken. Now let's try legs._ I brought the thing that I was under out over me and I sat up, now realizing I was in a bed. I swung my legs onto the floor and stood up, my legs buckling slightly under me.  _What the hell did I do? Where am I?_ I said, sitting back down on the bed. " H-hello?" I said into the empty room, hoping that someone would hear. I put my fingers to my temples and pressed lightly, there was a headache that I either didn't notice until now or just started that was really bad.  _Okay,_ ** _now_** _I'm really curious as to what I did._ Headache still pounding, I looked around. The room didn't look run down, or abandoned. There was a nightstand next to me with a phone and a few drawers beneath it. The room was fairly large, like what would be in a mansion or something. A bathroom was on the other side of the room and a sofa was set near a large door. I got up, holding the side of my head and walked towards the door, my hand not holding my head on the knob. Locked...   
"Fuck" I said softly. I walked over to the bathroom and turned the knob, the door complying and opening. I raised an eyebrow and walked in. There was a large clawfoot bathtub and shower near eachother, with a toilet and sink. "What the fuck..." I said, running my hands across the countertop of the sink, then looked at the mirror. I had dark circles under my eyes. My hair was disheveled and I was in the same clothes I was wearing before I passed out.

Before I passed out.....

"O-oh my god" I said, louder than I had expected it to be. I ran out of the bathroom, imaged flashing through my mind of what had happened earlier.  _Hellhounds, Dean and Sam, Crowley,_ ** _Him..._**  
Who was that man? The one from my dream. I didn't catch his name, I had woken up before hearing it... **Where am I.**

No windows to look out of, nowhere to go,  _I have to find the boys._ I backed into the farthest corner of the room and started to cry, my headache getting worse. I needed to find the boys, but my body wouldn't let me get up. I was trapped in my own mind. This is how it was before the boys found me. So lost, so traumatized by my parent's death. The demons that had almost killed me, but the boys had gotten to them first. They took me in only four years ago....it seems so long. I have to stay strong, for them. I can get out of this, I can find a way out-

"Lexi?"

I looked up through tear filled eyes, sniffling and rolled up in a ball in the corner.

"S-stay away from me. I don't know it's you"

"What do you mean? It's me, love"

 **"How do I know if it's you"** I said, yelling at him. He walked closer and kneeled down near me.

"It's always been me, what are you going on about?" he ran the back of his hand down my arm, but I scooted away from him.

"The-the dream. It wasn't you. It was someone else, with different hair, different eyes, a- a different face"

"Was this earlier?" He stood up and I whined. I didn't know if it was truly him, but I still didn't want him to leave, not now. Crowley took an extra blanket off of the bed and he wrapped it around me. He sat down and took my hands in his. I hesitated but let him take them anyway.

"Yes. Or at least I think so. I'm not sure how long I've been out" I sniffled. I took one of my hands from his grasp and wiped the tears that were still on my face.

"Only for a while love, about a half an hour or so. What did the man look like in the dream?" he questioned.

"Blond-ish hair, blue eyes. Uh he wore jeans and a shirt with a button up. D-do you know him?"

"Lucifer" he said "Now it makes sense"

"Wait,  **Lucifer"**

"Yup, the one and only. So he took that one lovely dream you had and twisted it to his hearts content. A dick move on his part" He pouted.

"I want to believe you....trust me, I do. I need you to elaborate more though"

"Your wish is my command" He snapped his fingers and I vanished

*~*~*~*

I landed on a wood floor, in a room by the looks of it. I looked around and was met by three pairs of eyes looking at me. Sam, Dean, and the king of demons himself.

_'God fucking damn it, this isn't what I meant Crowley, way to go'_

No response, damnit....

"So... uh hey" I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Hey. Where the hell have you been?" Dean said, looking at me. I walked more into the room and next to Dean.

"Doesn't matter, I'm here now."

"Well hello lovely" the voice across from me said. Lucifer looked me up and down, his forked tongue flicking out to lick his lips. He looked the same as when he appeared in my dream, bloody t-shirt and all. He walked towards me and brushed the back of one of his fingers down my cheek. I shivered and he smirked. "You smell of demon, you've been a bad girl haven't you?" he said smoothly. I averted my eyes from his and he put his hand under my chin, pulling it back to him.

"Hey, she's not in this at all, leave her alone" Dean said, taking a step forward.

"Oh, there are things you don't know about her. As much as I'd have her spill it to you right here and now, I need to find a new meat suit. This one's kind of...going, as you can see" He rolled his eyes, then pulled my face into his. He kissed me roughly, his forked tongue searching my mouth. Our lips parted and he moved to my neck, leaving a large mark. "Just so he knows who's boss" He clicked his tongue and winked at me, pushing me back to the boys. I stumbled into Dean and he caught me, then let me go.

"So, back to business then" Lucifer said, looking at Sam, flattening out his jacket that had been ruffled in the mix of kissing me.

"Yeah" Sam said softly. "Look, Judgment Day's a runaway train. We get it now. We just want off."

"Meaning? " Lucifer said, quirking a brow.

"Deal of the century. I give you a free ride, but when it's all over, I live, he lives, you bring our parents back -- "

"Okay, can we please drop the telenovela? I know you have the rings, Sam." Lucifer said. Sam and Dean looked at each other. Sam looked back at Lucifer and regained any sense of defeat he had in that moment.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. "

"The Horsemen's rings? The magic keys to my Cage? Ring a bell? Come on, Sam. I've never lied to you. You could at least pay me the same respect. It's okay. I'm not mad. A wrestling match inside your noggin... I like the idea. Just you and me, one round, no tricks. You win, you jump in the hole. I win... Well, then I win. What do you say, Sam? A fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than you. "

"So he knows. Doesn't change anything." He stammered

"Sam" Dean said, looking at him. Sam turned to him and nodded

"We don't have any other choice". Lexi ran over to Sam and hugged him

"Y-you can't do this Sam. You don't have to. Please..." Sam looked down, hugging Lexi back.

"It's going to be alright, don't worry Lexi. Dean is going to look after you, and he's going to let Lucifer possess me, whether he wants to stop or not" Sam looked at Dean and ushered Lexi towards him, walking towards Lucifer.

"No" Dean said, his voice raising. Sam looked at Lucifer and with the flick of his hand, Lexi disappeared

"Yes"

And Sam was gone.

~*~*~*~

"What the literal hell" I yelled as I was teleported again to somewhere I didn't know. It was outside, somewhere near a city, but still pretty far. "I have to get the boys.." I said as a started to walk towards the city, but my headache came back, a lot worse this time. "Wait...Crowley? Are you here? Please..."

Nothing..

"God damn it" I kicked dirt up with my shoe and started to walk the opposite way. "Let's go find a crossroads, shall we?" I said snarkily to myself

After an hour of walking or so I came across a four way crossroads and sat in the middle, digging up a hole with a shovel I found in an abandoned house a mile back or so. I put all the things I could in, including a spare picture of me from my wallet (in case of emergency). I cut my hand with a knife I kept with me and squeezed a few drops into the group of items, starting to cover the things with dirt. I threw the shovel aside and exhaled softly. "This better work or I swear to god"

" _Daemon, esto subjecto voluntati meae."_ I said. I heard a  _whoosh_  and I turned around, Crowley standing a few feet from me.

"Well hello. So sorry I couldn't be with you when you were kanoodling with the devil. Don't want to be even near there or my head is his." he made a motion of cutting his neck with his finger.

"Yeah.." I said, walking over to him. "You were right, he was the one doing it.."

"See, I don't lie. Well- I take that back. Don't trust that" He chuckled "There has to be a bit of mystery, which makes me wonder, where on earth did you get  _that?_ " He walked up to me and moved my head to the side so my neck was fully visible.

"Satan"

"I see..trying to mark territory eh?" He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me close. "I'll show him who's boss" His lips ghosted over my collarbone, then to the spot Lucifer marked me.

"U-uh, shouldn't we be going back to Dean and Sam?" I stammered. He looked up at me, a smirk on his face.

"No, no. I have a better idea love" He caressed my cheek and he took my hand in his, our fingers interlocking together. I closed my eyes and we were back in his room. Back in hell. My face was red as he backed me up. I fell onto his bed and he loomed over me. "Just, tell me if you want to stop" he growled, his voice deep and feral.

"N-no. Not in a million years"

"Good" He smirked and kissed me roughly, biting my bottom lip

_Oh, this was sweet sweet payback_

**AN: So this ended up being longer than expected, but I hope this suited your fancy! I know I always lie when I say I'll have one out the next day but I'll be working at bingo tomorrow for marching band so maybe I'll write a bit ^^. As always, tell me how you liked the chapter and I love you guys <3333 - Kayla**


End file.
